goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
A Comedy World Short: The Boogie Man
The Boogie Man 'is a Comedy World short. Plot After watching a horror movie, Eric has a dream of the "boogie man" making his nightmares come true. Transcript ''to the GoCity Theater 'PC Guy: '''Two tickets for Attack of the Boogie Man, please. ''grab popcorn and soda '''Eric: ''sobs'' No! I don't wanna see a scary movie with you! PC Guy: 'You just gotta conquer your fears, Eric. ''enter room 13 'Narrator: '''Eight annoying trailers later... screen reads, "SCARY STUFF INC. PRESENTS... ATTACK OF THE BOOGIE MAN" '''Eric: '''Oh man, it's starting... '''Man in Audience: '''Shhhh! ''the movie... and PC Guy are at a bus stop 'Eric: '''Oh man. The Boogie Man is going to get me! '''PC Guy: '''No he's not. Everything comes from the writer's mind. '''Eric: '''No. The Boogie Man is real! And he's out to get us! '''PC Guy: '''Whatever. That movie was corny, anyway. ''Meanwhile... Guy is seen reading an adult magazine in the guest room 'PC Guy: '''This is a great way to pass ti- ''barges in 'Paul: '''Whatcha look'n at, son? '''PC Guy: '''Uhh... I think you should get out because... Hey look, a distraction! '''Paul: '''Distraction where? ''to the hallway. PC Guy slams the door 'PC Guy: '''Phew. AAAAUUGGGGHHH, MY MU-MUSCLES!!!!! ''barges in again 'Paul: '''I must ask this again: Whatcha reading? '''PC Guy: '''U-u-uhh... some corny joke book. Why are you a-asking? '''Paul: '''You keep stuttering is all. '''PC Guy: '''U-ummmm... I'm trying not to burst out laughing at a joke. '''Paul: '''Oh, okay. ''the door 'PC Guy: '''That was a close one. ''enters the room 'Eric: '''PC Guy, is the boogie man real? '''PC Guy: '''Mark my words Eric, asking will make it worse. As of now, he IS real! '''Eric: '''Oh my go--- Uh, I mean, I ain't afraid of no boogie men. '''PC Guy: '''Sure you are. ''out '''Eric: ''down on the bed I'm not... ''yawns ''afraid of the boogie man. ''a doorbell ring ''Somebody get that. ''doorbell rings again ''I'm coming. ''opens the door, revealing a man that resembles the Bodyguard Man: 'Hi there. It's the Boogie Man. I'm here to get you. '''Eric: '''What are you doing here? You don't look so scary. '''Man: '''I'm here to make your nightmares come true. '''Eric: '''Yeah, right. '''Man: '''And I'm going to torment you. '''Eric: '''How? '''Man: '''I'm going to... ''dances boogie boogie boogie boogie boogie! 'Eric: '''AAAAAHHHH!!!! ''to the kitchen ''I'll head that way. ''the back door, revealing the man dancing ''GAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! ''to the hallway closet, leading to a dark room ''This one's a classic. '''Man: '''B-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-boogie! ''runs out of the closet, screaming '''Eric: ''to the kitchen and sees the "Boogie Man" ''What do you want from me? '''Man: '''Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I said that I'm going to make your nightmares come true. '''Eric: '''Oh, really? Like...? '''Man: '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic will air nonstop on every channel.' '''Eric: '''WHAT?! ''to the living room and turns on the TV. An episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic plays ''No... it can't be. Category:Comedy World shorts Category:Videos